In the Land of Wind and Fire
by reileyn sohma
Summary: This is about a young half fox demon named Rei who is set on her first mission and finds out the story of her past.


**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga or the anime!**

Deep in the Land of Wind, a magnificent and beautiful demon awoke. Her fiery red mane blew in the wind as she ran from the Land of Wind across the continent to destroy the man she thought she loved. Her hazel eyes burning with fire; her long slender legs jumping across the prairies and damaging the land.

Soon she arrived in the Land of Fire and her hazel eyes burned with fire; her nine tails swung too and fro. She was approached by jounin ninjas but one particular ninja caught her interest she growled deeply. Digging her claws deep into the ground, a orange aura surronded her and she sensed something; something she didn't like. The man that she thought she loved was there holding her infant daughter and holding her son by the collar. She howled and stepped forward, but a jounin stepped in front of her, " That's far enough, Ukina." The jounin's dark red hair blew ferociously as he summoned many of ninjutsu as he stood ontop of her back. She growled a lonely roar. Lightning bolts came from the jounins hand and were inputted straight into the demon. But before she would be departed from this world she said something to the ninja on top of her back, "Listen I want someone else to raise my children, not Matizuku. At least grant me that wish, Kanumu." She lowered her head.

"Don't worry my old friend, Matizuku won't live long." He continued the ninjutsu and within a few minutes Ukina, the most powerful nine tailed fox demon was no longer living.

There was a crash on the ground where Ukina was standing, dust erupted from the crash; the Third Hokage ran to him, "Hiratio, kill Matizuku. He has betrayed us, by telling all the villages of Ukina's race." With those last words, Kanumu; the fourth Hokage. Hiratio walked up to Matizuku, his face calm and slender.

"Matizuku, release the boy, and let the young girl go." He commanded.

"Why, These two children are the last of Ukina's race. I should kill them. But not Rei…she is my daughter." He looked at the little red haired infant.

"You'll do no such think you monster! You're a traitor! You killed my mother!" yelled the young fox demon

"Yaru.." Hiratio sighed. Yaru kicked Matizuku and bit him in the leg. Matizuku kicked him across the ground. But Yaru didn't go far because Hiratio caught him, "Yaru, head back to the village, I'll get Rei. I promise you that." Hiratio smiled. Yaru smiled, but growled deeply as he ran back to the village hidden in the leaves.

"Hiratio what makes you think that you can take my daughter from me, I've always been stronger than you…" Before he could finish his sentence Hiratio transported behind and reached over and took Rei and kicked Matizuku and in the air and called forth Fire tiger Jutsu. Matizuku had been terminated at Ukina's last dying wish.

Hiratio looked at the infant and she had stopped crying and laughed a bit.

"Hmm… you will be a fine ninja some day young one." Hiratio laughed as he ran back towards the village. The infant smiled.

Fifteen years later an auburn haired fair skinned, and sapphire blue eyed ninja transported between the trees. Her short hair blew behind her and her eyes pierced on a target. A dark haired cadet of the academy. His deep brown eyes focused on his nearby target, closing in on him from the sky. The symbol upon the back of his shirt resembled that of an acorn and also that of a twig sticking out of the top. The young female ninja commanded a ninjutsu attack, the ninjutsu consisted of hand symbols hers first started of with tiger, dog, tiger; aimed at the feet of the cadet. The young cadet jumped into the air. Using all his energy or chakra. Chakra flowed energy throughout a ninja body. There where all sorts of kinds of chakra. Many ninja used the chakra for their Jutsu and speed.

"Sasuke, come on I know that isn't the best you've got?" a short auburn haired ninja, with three marks on her cheeks said. She jumped on a tree branch across from Sasuke.

"Hmm, You are such a loser like Naruto." Sasuke chuckled slightly. He knew this would only make her mad. Sasuke jumped down to the ground, prepared for what was to come.

"How dare you compare me to that amature!"she came at him with a shuriken in her hands.

Than a thundering voice echoed in the forest, the two young ninjas looked up in the trees and saw the only thing that could make them stop fighting. Their Master…Tao-Sensi. Her long blue and silverish hair blew in the wind above the trees; her headband held her hair back. While two strands of blue hair hung over her red eyes. The stern look on her face suggested that she was upset with her two students.

"Uchia Sasuke, Harik Rei…I am proud of two!" Tao jumped down from the branch high up in the tree and hugged both of her students. Rei smiled glad to hear the words at last from someone.

"Hmm…whatever. I have bigger and better plans ahead for myself."Sasuke explained. He removed himself from Tao-sensi's grasp and started walking back to the village.

"Sasuke, if you kill you're brother what will that accomplish?" Tao jumped in front of him. A stern look came upon the mysterious jonin's face. Her cat-like features showing once as she refused to let Sasuke leave until she found the answer she seeked.

"I will have revenge upon my clan! What right did Itachi have for killing them all? What right did he have for killing Mom and Dad and leaving me alive to see their bodies dead and seeing him standing there?" Sasuke fell over on the ground clutching his chest in pain.

"Sasuke…" Rei ran to his side and placed her hand upon his shoulder but he shoved her away. This only made Rei mad, because she was only being a true friend. She had been there for Sasuke through thick and thin and never before had she seen him bare his heart out.

"Now, listen here Uchia do you know what it is like to NEVER know your parents! To be raised by the Hokage himself! To have your half-brother tease you from day to day on how weak you are! That you will never be a powerful ninja!" Rei yelled, she too fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain.

"Now my training for you two is complete." Tao- sensei shook her in a slight nod. Her soft smile showed gentle features of a mother figure that was sad to let her children leave the home.

"What? Was this some kind of test?" Sasuke asked confused in away, he was up off the ground standing in a battle stance.

"Sort of. I wanted you and Rei to come to terms with your tragic past. Sasuke, yours being the murder of your clan, you being the only survivor. Rei, you never knowing your parents. Plus that brother of yours, being a total jerk to you. It was a test that you will need to come to terms with and realize when you are in battle when you are a full-fledged ninja." Tao smiled gently her hands both on Sasuke and Rei's shoulders.

"Tao-sensei, whatever happened to my parents?" Rei asked, her eyes that of a little child.

"That you will have to ask Lord Hokage himself, my dear. I wasn't at that battle." Tao put her head down,_ Though I wish I 'd been there I would've killed Matizuku myself before they killed Ukina!_ Tao was shaken out of thought by Sasuke's voice.

"Tao-sensei?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, Sasuke?" Tao shook her head

"I asked if you knew the names of Rei's parents?" Sasuke looked at Rei her head was hung down in depression.

"Sasuke I don't think we should talk about it anymore." Tao proclaimed

"No, I want to know the names of my parents, especially my mother. For some reason, I just know in my heart that she was a great woman!" Rei smiled. Whenever Rei smiled that filled Sasuke's heart with content. It made him feel warmer inside to know his best friend was happy.

" Well, if you must know your mother was a dear friend of mine. She was a great fighter and she fought for what she believed in and protected her loved ones dearly. Her name was Ukina. A Warrior. But if you want to know about the night she died, talk to Lord Hokage. But I refuse to talk about your father."

"Thank you Sensei, Sasuke maybe we should get back to the Academy. Isn't your squad meeting your instructor soon?" Rei asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I suppose the loser is getting impatient with me. Let's head back, Rei." Sasuke got up started heading back bowing to Tao-sensei.

"You two stay out of trouble and be safe. I'll be checking up on you soon. Be safe." With that she jumped into the trees and was again.

"Rei, who's on your team? You never did tell me." Sasuke asked his hands in his pockets. Looking down at the ground.

" Err… I have two guys not worthy of being teamed with me. Nukahame Kento, and Akita Uki." Rei sighed kicking the rocks at her feet very frustrated, "What about you; you didn't tell me either?"

"Well…I am with Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto…what luck. I got teamed up with one of the girls who has a huge crush on me and the loser." Sasuke held his head as they entered the Academy. Sighing deeply depressed.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Rei asked, looking at him curios.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said, "Well, good luck on meeting your instructor, my friend." Sasuke complimented shaking Rei's hand.

"You as well, Sasuke." Rei nodded hugging Sasuke. This surprised him, but he gave in to the friendly hug. She walked towards the Konichi room where her teammates awaited her.

"Your late, Harik." A black haired youth sitting in the teacher's chair said as Rei entered the room.

"Really? According to my watch I'm on time. You're just early, Nukahame." Rei cocked her eyebrow. Scoffing as she walked down the stairs.

She walked down to a student's desk and sat down in the desk across from Kento. She closed her eyes and tried to get a little rest before the instructor came so that way she would be ready for the test that was to come.

Akita Uki, he was a young ninja. Young for his age; but exceptionally smart and strong. Uki skipped down the stairs in the classroom and plopped his carcass in Rei's lap.

"HELLO REI!" The young youth bounced up and down. Rei scoffed and got up and walked up to the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong with her, Kento?" Uki asked cocking his head, a little curious.

"You'll find out when you are older, kid. Rei get down here. The instructor will get here soon." Kento asked and looked at the door. When he said this door opened and in walked a tall man walked in. His spiky black hair spiked in different directions. His green eyes sparkled like emeralds. He looked at his students and chuckled.

"Ahh…so this is what the Hokage put me up against…Harik Rei, Nukahame Kento and Akita Uki." He walked to each of them and looked them over. But when he got to Kento; Kento just scoffed.

"Plus you're nothing but a wimp. You can't be a jounin. You're only a few years older than we are." Kento laughed.

"Kento! Don't disrespect him! Sensei, I'm sorry for him." Rei nodded.

"No, That's all right Rei. I can see where he is coming from. I mean a person who is only six years older than you are Rei, and he is a jounin. How is that possible, right?" the instructor questioned, but laughed.

"You couldn't of been a ninja at age eight, they don't take kids that young anymore." Kento told him.

"Yes, not 'anymore'. I was eight when I became a genin. Uki, how old where you when you entered the Academy?" the instructor asked.

"Six, sir!" Uki answered proudly

"Rei?"

"Thirteen, sensei" Rei nodded

"Kento?"

"Twelve." Kento said

"You, see it is possible for the very young to became ninja and that is why I am here to teach you three that. Come we have much to learn.

"Pardon me for asking, but we don't even know you're name yet sensei." Rei asked.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you going to ask that. Yes my name is Aura Jagina." Jagina nodded.

Yaru was standing near a lake when he noticed a kenkai genkai child of the family Hyuuga. He smiled this child had better skills than the current heir to the main branch, Hinata, "Hanabi, what are you doing?" Yaru gently walked up to her, his long brown hair swaying behind him. His blue eyes looking her over.

"Nothing that concerns you, Yaru." She chuckled softly but with a stern tone in her voice. Her eyes looked like glass. There was no pupil and they where like whited out. The Hyuuga family had a family trait in which the offspring cared the all-seeing eye or Byakaugen Eye, in which the eye could see evil and see through anything.

"Really, how would you like the chance to join a team and go up against the heir of the main branch and Neji of the cadet branch, my dear?" Yaru smirked

"To go up against Hinata would be wonderful. I would love to bring her down. That spoiled little princess!" Hanabi yelled her veins popping around her eyes, "But, Neji is my 'brother' so I couldn't. But yes, I will." Hanabi smiled

"Follow me than, Hanabi." Yaru bowed letting her go ahead of him and he followed. He smiled very evilly.

Lord Hokage was wondering around the streets of the city late that night wondering how many years would pass until the seal would break on Naruto's stomach.

"Lord Hokage? Can I speak to you?" Rei asked placing her hand upon his shoulder. Hokage jumped a little at the soft touch of her hand.

"Oh, my dear, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Yes, what is it?" He smiled gleefully.

"How was my mother killed? How did she die? Tell me the truth, sir." Rei demanded her face not showing any emotion her eyes showing no sign of tears. The hokage sighed.

"Let's head back to my office, I'll tell you there, my girl." He sighed

Back at Lord Hokage's office, Rei sat opposite of him. Awaiting the truth of what really happened to her parents. She was about to find out what happened.

"Rei, who told you about your mother?" he demanded, his eyes closed his hands clasped together.

"Tao-sensei, sir. But I asked her to sir." Rei said nodded.

"Hmm, it was a secret I asked all the jonin not to reveal. But it seems I must talk to them about keeping secrets." He nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Please sir, don't punish them. It was I who asked Tao-sensei." Rei leaned over his desk. Hokage gently smiled, he chuckled even and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ahh. You have your dear mothers task for defending people who are very much dear to you, Rei. Very well let us begin." The Hokage leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes taking in a small breath of air.

"Thank you, sir." Rei smiled gently clasping her hands on her lap.

"It was a dark and cold night about twelve years ago. The trees did not; they where dead from the calmness of the night. But deep in the forest a jounin named Matizuku was standing among other jounin awaiting the arrival of the nine tailed fox demon. You do know of the legend, Rei?" Hokage asked looking at Rei intently

"Yes, sir you have told me a many times. Please continue." Rei continued smiling

"Ahh, where was I? Oh, yes, the nine tailed fox demon was running through the lands at top speed. It seemed she was after something, or someone. She was coming from the Land of Wind and moved from the land of Snow and then she arrived in the Land of Fire. The demon arrived in our village was intent on destroying our village. She would do whatever it took to get what she had came for." The Hokage sighed

"Pardon me for asking, Lord Hokage. But she was my mother wasn't she?" Rei sighed deeply, a sad look upon her face.

"Yes, you already know her name. Tao and your mother where great friends since they where kids. It breaks Tao's heart to this day to even talk about her. But when your mother came she was in her demonic form and she was lashing around and intent on destroying the village as I said early. But your father, Matizuku; he was probably on of the most strongest jonin, besides your mother. But he had two young children with him. Yaru and you. You where but an infant maybe a toddler at the time, but your mother was very upset. But when your mother saw him she was intent on destroying him.

"I take it she did?" Rei cocked her head

"Yes but with a price. The fourth Hokage was also a dear friend to her, Nakahama Kanumu. He was the one that destroyed her, but your mother asked him to kill your father and care for you and your brother." Hokage said looking at Rei, who was looking away, " Is this too much for you?"

"No sir…" Rei looked back up at him

"No need to worry, the story is almost over, but yes Kanumu didn't survive. He told me with his last words to destroy your father and care for you and your brother. I confronted Matizuku and I told him to hand you and Yaru. He refused, he said he was going to kill Yaru and keep you to himself. Yaru bit him in the leg, but your father kicked him and I told Yaru to go to the village. Meanwhile I got behind Matizuku and took you from his grasp and hid a fire style ninjutsu and shadow doppelganger, killing him." Hokage looked at Rei concerned, "Are you all right?"

"It's just that, I never pictured my father like that." Rei hung her head

"He never use to be." Hokage sighed; just than there was a knock at the door and in walked Yaru.

"Brother…" Rei growled, the fire in her eyes intently focused on Yaru.

"Hello, Rei. How is training coming, slowly I bet, since you're so weak!" Yaru proclaimed, chuckling at the same time.

"Yaru! That's enough, what is it that you wished to talk to me about?" Lord Hokage asked

"Lord Hokage, sir if you don't mind I've got training to prepare for my survival test tomorrow. I will talk to you later, sir." Rei nodded

"Don't train to hard, sleep well my child." Hokage nodded.

Kento and Uki where in the forest the next morning waiting for Rei. Kento grew quite impatient and started walking deeper into the forest. His long black hair swaying to and fro as he walked.

"Hey, Kento! Don't you think we should wait for Rei?" Uki asked cocking his little head

"Why wait? We don't need a girl like her on our team, kiddo." Kento laughed

"Really, but she seems quite strong and smart we might need her. Besides I think you like her!" Uki laughed hysterically. Kento's bright blue eyes lit up as they were on fire and he walked slowing back to Uki. When he was a foot away from him a kinai knive landed at Kento's feet.

"What the? Where did this come from?" Kento wondered, looking around.

"Why don't you look up, you loser!" a girl's voice said. She somersaulted to the ground in front of Uki, protecting him. Picking up her kinai knive and placing it back in its pocket.

"REI!" Uki hugged her; Rei patted him on the head gently and than shoved him back.

"Hehehe…Hello Rei!" Kento shivered, stepping back, scared for his life.

"What right do you have to call me WEAK? I know that is what you where implying by have a 'girl like her on the team'! Oh and Uki, thanks for the compliment!" Rei smiled at him, but not turning her back.

"All right everyone that is enough bickering for know!" A voice from behind said everyone turned around to see Jagina-sensei standing there smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Kento asked, his arms folded

"I smiling to see that Rei and Uki are getting along. What I am not happy about is that you think you don't need a girl on the team. Well Mr. Nakahama if you must know all the squads have girls on them, Kakashi-sensei's does; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Asuma-sensei's squad; Shikmaru, Chouji, and Ino. Kensei-sensei's squad; Kiba, Shibo, and Hinata. You have Guy-sensei's squad; Rock, Neji, Tenten. But the last squad I have to mention and I am sorry Rei." He looked down

"It's okay sir." Rei smiled

"It is Yaru-sensei's squad; Terai, Renton, and Hanabi. But as you can see, Kento all the squads have at least one girl and two boys. Here in Konoha Village."

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever." Kenton sighed heavily.

"Now, for your survival test. What you will have to do is see if you can hit me at least once. If you can hit me at least once. Then you pass. But if you can't hit me at least, you fail and you go back to the academy." Jagina showed no remorse in his face.

"What? So let me get this straight if we don't hit you we go back to the academy? Than what are these for?" Uki asked taking off his headband shoving it at Jagina.

"It's basically just for show, but until you become a genin, than you are truly worthy of wearing the headband. So take them off." Jagina ordered. Everyone followed his orders except Rei.

"Rei, come on take it off." Kento nudged her with his elbow.

"No, I fought my way through the academy. I fought my way through all the exams and memorization and I am going to wear IT!" Rei protested. Jagina smiled looking straight into her eyes testing her.

"Well, well, well, it seems like I have a stubborn one on my hands. So it's a test to the end huh?" Jagina added, but there was something about this ninja Rei found most peculiar that she agreed with her teammates upon. He was FAR too young to be a jonin.

"But you three must act as a team. Hence the name, squad."

"Whoa? Most jonin masters would never tell their students that!" Kento charged at Jagina. But it was for nothing, for Jagina kicked Kento back at Rei and Uki. Rei caught him.

"This doesn't seem right, Kento. But for know let's act as a team and hit him okay." Rei looked at them both. Uki nodded and Kento got up and shook of the daze of Jagina's kick.

"All right, sensei we're ready." Rei smirked, she got in a battle stance and the guys stood rights behind also ready too charge Jagina.

"All right excellent you three. I am most proud." Rei knew that it came from in the lake that was behind Jagina. The person appeared from out of the lake the hair was a long blue- silverish color.

"Wait one cotton picking minute! Tao- sensei? What are you doing here?" Rei asked still in her battle stance, in case it was a trap. She told her teammates the same thing.

"Hello, Rei. Kento, Uki. You three did very well, at my test I am proud.

"Your test? Who are you?" Kento asked stepping past Rei. Rei grabbed his arm, but he shrugged it off.

"Ahh, I bet you three want some answers. Especially you Rei. But yes I am your real teacher. I am Kentaku Tao. Your jonin master. Jagina here, is a friend of mine. He was your test, to prove yourself, to see if you three where actually good enough to be genin. You have passed. Congratulations!" Tao smiled patting all three of them on the head.

"Hmm, that was a great test Tao-sensei!" Rei smiled

"I suspected you would think so. Though I thought you would've seen right through it, though." Tao eyed her. She looked over her new comrades; Kento an observant young man, but also very stubborn as well. Uki, a hyper young child but also very smart for his age.

"Come let's head back to the village. I believe we have had enough for today." Tao nodded

"YEAH!" Uki jumped up and down running forward. Rei chuckled and she looked at Kento and he shook his head.

Sasuke Uchiha, was the only survivor of his clan. A loner, not letting anyone gets close to him except one person. At the tender age of eight her not only saw his clan destroyed but saw the person who destroyed them, his elder brother; Itachi. From that day one Sasuke had been a loner, but not until the day he met Rei Harik. A half-demon, a powerful ninja.

Sasuke was sitting on a bench outside the academy, awaiting orders from his instructor. Also waiting for Sakura and Naruto. The wind blew the leaves off the weeping willow that was across from Sasuke. He frowned his sensing a presence close to him.

"Not this time…" Sasuke said aloud, he jumped off the bench and looked around and eyed the academy roof. He narrowed his chakra to his feet and ran up the willow tree and looked upon top the roof of the academy. To Sasuke's surprise the presence he had sensed was just the laughing of his old mentor and friend, Tao and Rei.

"Tao? Rei? What are you doing here?" His black hair bounced up and down as he jumped from the tree to the top of the academy. His black eyes focused upon Tao. The look in his eyes showed determination to get down to the bottom of his question of why Tao-sensei had sent her chakra out to him.

"I would had thought you would've figured that out, Sasuke. Since you are the smartest one in your class." She smiled contently. Placing a calming hand upon his strong young shoulder, sending a warming feeling through him.

"I thought you were someone else, nevermind. But whatdo you want?" Sasuke said.


End file.
